DeltaClan Wiki
DeltaClan We are a serious warrior cat role-play group with the perseverance to make ourselves better, we push our resistance with persistence and strive to help others within and outside of the clan. Our warrior cat role-play group resides on Animal Jam, like many others. We are happy to add new cats into the clan at any time, and we welcome all newcomers! General Information DeltaClan exists in Animal Jam, like many other clans. The owner of the den where cats come to meet is HopefulSorrows, and the leader in charge of most clan activities is Odesxa. The clan is open, friendly, and welcomes any feral cats, loners, and people who have just started out role-playing warrior cats. =Section has not been completed= RULES First, before you join the ranks of DeltaClan, we have very important rules that must be followed in order to stay in the clan. 1) DeltaClan's Den & Requests to Join DeltaClan's den is hosted by HopefulSorrows. If you would like to join the DeltaClan, please either contact HopefulSorrows or Odesxa by Jam-A-Gram. The owner of the den will always have their den locked, so you must request to buddy them so you can join. The owner will give a tour to all who do not know the layout of it. One extremely important note on joining the clan is that you must have at least an idea of what the warrior cat series is. If you don't know what warrior cats are and what they do, we suggest reading a few of the books. 2) Drama Drama is allowed to some degree in DeltaClan, but not to the degree that it will interrupt the activities of the clan. Death to a character is alright, but only if it is your own and you don't make too much of a big deal about it. 3) Powerplaying Powerplaying, Metagaming, and Godmodding are strictly forbidden. Retconning is tolerable sometimes. This means that you can not make your character in this clan have any odd or supernatural super powers (like flight or invincibility, or reincarnation unless you are a leader), doing something to other characters without permission (such as using NN or NM), or taking outside information of another's character and using it against them in role-play (Ex: another character was abandoned as a kit and has not told your character; you as the player know this but your character does not). Pretending an event never happened is only allowed if most of the rest of the clan agrees about it. 4) Permission & Respect Before you can do something that might affect the clan, please ask permission of the leader. Doing so without permission is strictly forbidden and will get you punished. Respect in the clan is an important item. If respect is not shown both inside of role-play and outside of it, you and/or your character may be punished (and your character will be punished severely for defying the leader unless it is necessary). 5) Characters & Double-Clanning You may have up to three characters at once, in any rank that is not taken (Ex: Warrior, Kit, Queen, etc). One rule that is extremely important in this category is NO DOUBLE-CLANNING. Double clanning is strictly forbidden, and if we find out you are double-clanning, you will be exiled from the clan. =section has not been completed= Usernames & Ranks Leader-- Odesxa (until a new leader is appointed) Deputy-- None (position open) Medicine Cat-- None (position open) Elders--None (position open) Queens-- None (position open) Warriors-- None (position open) Apprentices-- None (position open) Kits-- HopefulSorrows (position still open) =section has not been completed= Warrior Cat OCs in the Clan =Section has not been completed= THIS PAGE IS STILL BEING EDITED. PLEASE WAIT UNTIL WE ARE FINISHED UPDATING Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse